The Death of an Admiral
Location Cloud City: Wayfarer's Guzzle - Main Cantina Bousterous, and filled with the most rough-and-tumble of Cloud City's visitors, the Wayfarer's Guzzle is a place where the former are often found doing the latter. Spice smugglers down drinks with respectable businessmen from Merr Sonn, while arms dealers from Y'Toub hit on young visitors from Ryloth. For the crowd, there's remarkably little violence in this establishment, in no small part because of the gruff-looking Wookiee bartender. He keeps a vigilant eye on the customers, and spends any time not polishing glasses and mixing drinks, oiling the Bowcaster mounted above his numerous bottles. Across from the bar, several transparisteel windows look out onto the Tibana gas clouds, making the boots and tables that line this wall some of the most sought-after. And open walkway to the north extends and archs slightly to the west in a bridge to the boxy Market Tower. To the south, a ramp descends one level to the Spaceport to the east. Near the back of the bar, a small grated stairway leads down, and sends the noise of shouting, laughing, and rougher sorts of sport up to the bar. Hangout: This place is well known and easily accessible. Players: Things: Lysette Bespin Police Deployment 5 army Raxan De'javu Holochess Table Marcus Tevros armed Bespin Police Deployment 1 army Jax'un Obvious exits: Southeast towards Public Spaceport. Northwest towards Market Tower. Down towards Gambling Den. Scene Back to Bespin, and back to her usual spot. And wonderfully, she can drink now! So in celebration, there's a bottle of champagne and a glass for her as she sips from it. She is smiling softly and looking at the clouds outside, with a nice little storm in the distance to boot! Back to Bespin, perhaps, but Marcus doesn't look happy. He's ... rather more militaristically dressed, if (one must admit) the stuff he's wearing is kinda mismatched. And he's sitting at a table by himself this time, playing with a flechette gun, as if unfamiliar with it and trying to get a good sense of the way it works. Raxan's a bit... down on his luck. If anyone read the news lately, his command as the leader of the Navy went about as well as a bantha at a swim meet, and now he's floating aboot the galaxy. He's playing dejarik, but half-heartedly, and as he loses the game, he gives a bit of a frown, slowly ambling to the bar for another drink. Lysette looks over towards Marcus with a serious look. "We're gonna go, Marcus." The singer says, "But, mmm, you should try to relax a bit so you're well rested and alert." A glance over towards Raxan as he moves to the bar and she sips her drink. The sounds of grumbles and a few choice words are heard approaching the cantina. The one who speaks them enters not long after, a tall maroon colored togruta. Jax'un looks to those here. "I figured i'd find you two here." he is spinning a blaster pistol around a finger before skillfully catching it and placing it back at his side. "What a mess eh? It's good to see you both though." Marcus Tevros shrugs and stands, heading to the bar. "Gimme one of those Bespin Bogglers," he says. He twists his head past Raxan beside him, toward Jax'un. "Talk about weird. My sister telling me she was gonna handle the dangerous stuff, and I should just cool my heels and let her take all the risks!" "You ever have a chance of a lifetime?" Raxan mumbles, half-drunk to the bartender, "And completely fall on your face? Sort of like... meeting a girl and blowing it on the first date?" Lysette stands up and makes her way to the bar as the others are too. "Yeah." She says. "Have some champagne, Jax'un. It's good." She holds the bottle towards him after refilling her own. "It's an, mmm, nice one from Alderaan." Marcus Tevros stirs, looking at the fellow. "Bad luck?" he says sympathetically, distracted for a moment. Raxan says, "Yeah, I got thrust in charge of something I couldn't handle." He pauses, "And... a lot of people died because of it." He sighs and adds, "Life's hard enough without the dead sitting on your shoulders."" Jax'un chuckles and moves over. "I bet it is, I hope they're all okay." he turns and smiles warmly at the singer taking the bottle and pouring a glass for himself. "Thanks Lysette i'm sure it's excellent." he reaches out patting the others shoulder lightly in thanks. He takes a drink looking back to see who Marcus is speaking to Marcus Tevros studies the fellow and his blast armor, picking up his multicolored Bespin Boggler. "You look like a military man," he says. Lysette sits next to the Togruta, and of course near to Marcus and Raxan too, enough that she is able to look over towards him, "That, mmm, doesn't sound very fun." She says, honestly, somewhat softly and sadly at that. "I would say it doesn't, but often it's something out of your control my friend." the captain looks on staying put at his place with the group. Jax'un seems to have relaxed among friends. He sets the glass down lightly looking to the one they speak to not sure he's met him before though. "I was... at one point." He pauses, taking a sip of his drink as he tells his final tale: "An admiral, actually. Served on a few campaigns. But then the galaxy got dark... too dark to handle for many people. The Leader of the Navy saw an opening and ran away from the galaxy, liking his chances at the galaxy barrier rather than in the middle of the fray... left the Navy standing in the lurch and put me in charge. Thought I could handle it..." He takes another drink, sighing, "Thought I could take on the whole galaxy." Marcus Tevros takes a sip of his Bespin Boggler, and studies the fellow thoughtfully. "Then what happened?" he asks, sympathetically. Lysette winces a bit at that. "That's... awful." She says, and sips her drink as outside one of the massive gas giant lightning bolts flashes far in the distance. She shifts her weight, uncrossing her legs and recrossing them with the other on top. "I trusted people I shouldn't have." Raxan says, looking at the ground: "I thought everyone was on the same side, but they weren't. I was betrayed, and the Navy was ripped into pieces. I just...... I've just been floating around, trying to make sense of it all." Marcus Tevros whistles. "Quite a tale," he says looking at the fellow. "You looking for work, then?" Jax'un winces at the story taking his drink back into hand, and taking another sip. "Ack, sounds a bit like myself, but much grander scale before I met these folks my ship crew had turned pirate on me when I refused to go along I was chucked onto Nar Shaddaa." he takes another drink before setting the drink down. Lysette's lips curl up in sympathy again too, and she sips her drink before looking again over to the window. Towards Jax'un she says. "It's always so, mmm, fun to watch the clouds here." She adds. But falls silent when Jax'un speaks to Raxan. Raxan shakes his head: "I'm not looking for work, I'm looking for peace. You ever kill someone by screwing up?" He starts to unholster his weapon. COMBAT: Raxan wields his BlasTech E9 Marine Carbine. Marcus Tevros flinches as the guy draws his gun, old instincts taking him over, though in this case they propel him in front of Lysette. "Hey guy, careful now. But that gun away," he says, his own gun moving to cover the fellow. Glass of Champagne or not, Lysette looks over towards the man, "Hey, mmm, you don't want to do that. Trust me, you... we all have gone through hell here. You'll live. I did. And I was a slave to the hutts for my entire teenage years... mmm... I'm sure you can imagine what happens to girls as pretty as me, mmm, there." Her eyes are wide and the woman tries to stand up, setting her glass aside. "Just, give me the gun, don't hurt yourself." "The whole Corellian Navy gone.... I told Meena I could keep the navy together, and I completely and utterly failed. It was all over in a few weeks." He sighs, "No, I failed it all. Just.... let's just hope that Nissa and them can forgive me for this...." And, with one swift measure, Raxan ends it all. The maroon colored figure moves swiftly his own blaster in his hand quickly. "I'm a captain I know what you mean." Jax'un looks to the other closely. "I agree there's no need for this your mind will unfog. Hey! No!" he sets the blaster to stun and aims but is to late wincing moving though it's dumb shes seen far worse, to shield the gaze of the singer Marcus Tevros almost shoots, then winces as he is too late. "Damn sarlacc luck, we get a suicide." He rapidly sheathes his weapon and steps over to the corpse. "Hate this," he says, pulling the still-smoking blaster from the dead hand. "Guess we better check for ID." Seen far worse or not, even having to do it. There's still something horrible about seeing this. And no doubt she's not the only one in the cantina who screams. Nooo!" Her hands both move to cover her face and she starts to cry over it. "Didn't... didn't evne know him. Poor man." She sobs out.' Marcus Tevros grimaces, and begins to search the body for ID. "Raxan Chalcil," he reads out. "Grand Admiral. Republic Naval Minister." Lysette keeps covering her mouth and sobbing, "Oh god..." She says and stands to run back towards the lady's room, but with others already there, she ends up just hugging herself and sinking down and hugging her knees to her chest with her back to the wall. Jax'un hugs the singer a moment before turning back as the other speaks. "Just doesn't make sense. Thinks are bad, but they have a way with clearing in time poor lad." he watches as the singer rushes away and moves towards her carefully his blaster back at his side. Marcus Tevros sighs and stands back as a rapid response team he'd called for rushes in, and takes the body off to the morgue. "I guess I'll have to pose an announcement. We'll hold the body till we see if there's a next of kin to collect." ***And thus another small ripple in the flow of events ends in a death, unnoticed among millions**** Category:March 09 GNN Posts